Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2
The original walkthrough was created Krystal109on GameFAQs. Please note that this walkthrough may be slightly different from the original in some areas. Table of Contents *Introduction */Prologue: Beginning of the End/ */Chapter 1: Divine Oratorio/ */Chapter 2: The Crossroads of Defeat/ *Chapter 3: A Divine Hunger */Chpater 4: Goddess Awakening/ */Chapter 5: Approaching Shadows/ */Chpater 6: Evil's Fading Silhouette/ */Chapter 7: Fetal Contraction/ */Final: Defenders/ */Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow/ Gameplay Most of the following information can be found in the game or it's manual, but I will try and go into a little more depth than their simple explanations. 'Controls' 'Battle Basics' Compared to Hyperdimension Neptunia, the battle system has been heavily revamped. 'Enemy HP/GP & Guard Break' In the top left corner of the battle screen will be listed all enemies HP (Hit Points) and GP (Guard Points). When an enemy's GP reaches 0, you will Guard Break them. In this state, you will do more damage to an enemy. Guard Break lasts a certain amount of time, depending on the enemy, but it is considerably longer than in Hyperdimension Neptunia. 'Turn Order' In the top right corner of the battle screen is the turn gauge. This gauge shows the turn order of your characters and the enemies in battle. You can use this to take advantage of knowing who will act next. For example, if you need to heal an ally you can determine if you need to do it asap, because a monster is going to attack next, or if your healer is going to get a turn first. You can also use this to know when enemies are going to attack and if you can kill them before they get their turn. 'Symbol Attack' While walking on the dungeon maps, you have the opportunity to strike an enemy before in makes contact with your character. Doing so will give not only start your characters at the front of the turn order, but they will also get bonus AP. 'Front and Back Rows' There are no longer front and back rows in the battle, but there are 8 battle slots. The front 4 slots are the default battle party that will start in battle. The back 4 slots are your alternate team. During battle you will be able to switch between your front and back row characters freely. Note that your front row characters are the only ones that gain the preemptive bonus AP. Your back row characters can still store the 100 SP for later, even if they are not in the front row. 'Commands & Combos' You start with some basic Combos already equipped. As you level up and learn more skills, you can start to customize these combos even more. Here's a basic layout of what a basic combo looks like: You can change these combos to anything you want between battles. If you use enough AP in a combo, an EX Finish will automatically be activated. 'Skills' You can now use skills at any time during battle as long as you have the required SP and AP to use the skill. This means you will need to attack the enemy with your AP to gain SP. Note that 100 SP can be carried over from one battle to the next, but vanishes when you leave an area. This means you can fight minor enemies and the jump into a boss battle with 100 SP stocked up and ready to use skills on your characters first turns. 'EX Finish' EX Finishes are the Bonus Attack of a combo that may occur when you use enough AP in a chain. You can view these in your Command Menu, with grayed out ones meaning you do not have enough AP usable to perform the attack. The more EX Finishes you are able to perform, the more options you have in battle. 'Fleeing' Unlike the previous game, which required and item to escape battle, you can now run from a battle freely with one condition; you must be on the edge of the battlefield in order to select Escape from the battle menu. 'Hard Drive Divinity' HDD can now be activated at almost anytime, as long as you have the SP. Less powerful than previously, the changing of processor units will still let you drastically change the CPU and CPU Candidates stats against certain enemies (including certain elemental resistances). While in HDD the character will eat up the SP and when it reaches 0 they will automatically change back to normal form. 'Status Menu' This is where you can view your characters Stats. 'Equipment Menu' This is where you can change your character's equipment. The top left window contains your current equipment: 'Skills Menu' The major difference between the first game and this one, is that Skills are not put into combos. Skills are now used outside of combos as if they were Magic in an old school Final Fantasy game. 'Partners' Unlike normal back and front rows in most RPG's, partners in the Back Rows will not appear in battle unless you switch them in. This means that in the beginning of the game you will probably not want to create Partners, since you will have only 2 characters active in battle. There are a few things to note in this menu: Be aware that some partnerships will automatically activate Coupling Skills. 'Lily Rank' There are a total of 5 levels to Lily Rank: Hate, So-So, OK, Like, and Love. Lily Rank can be increased by winning battles with certain characters active, as well as simply being in the battle (whether it is Front or Back rows). As you increase the Lily Ranks, they will be able to participate in Item Development. 'World Map & Shares' The world map is how you access all of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The main information of note on the world map is the World and Local Shares, represented by the graphs and percentages. There are five major powers in the world of HD Mk2: Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox, and Arfoire. In order to get certain endings, you will need to manipulate these shares in order to get them. 'Town Maps ' There are four locations on the town map that you can visit at any time, as long as there is no event there. 'Shops' The shops are where you Buy and Sell items. These update after almost every event, so make sure you check them often. 'Item Synth' Item Synth is the area where you can do Item Development. In order to make an item you need a few things: a Product Proposal, certain ingredients, and sometimes you will need a partner and a certain Lily Rank. Characters with low Lily Rank can not take part in the participate in item development. Note that some items will appear in the shops once you make them through item development. 'Guild' Where you can sign up for and report your Quests. Quests are the way in which you increase a towns shares and each town has their own quests, so check often and accept quests for areas you are going to be visiting. 'Chirper' This is where you get info and sometimes events with a towns residents through their Gamipics. You can also talk to your party members for events that can increase their affection or give you recipes for item development. 'Dungeon Maps' Besides the basic enemy encounters there are some things to note on a dungeon map: 'Gathering Points' Marked with a ?, these can be checked by pressing X to gain random items for quests and item development. 'Hidden Items' Every map has one hidden item that can be found by running around pressing O to perform Treasure Search. Note that maps with multiple areas, have one item per area. 'Save Points' Marked with a S, these are the only place in a dungeon where you can save your game. Saving can be done in a town or the world map at any time. Endings See also, Endings in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In general, you won't need to worry about these until chapter 5. There is a priority order, meaning if you meet a certain qualification for a higher ending you will NOT get the other one. *True Ending *Normal Ending - this can be gotten in conjunction with all the lower endings *Planeptune Ending *Lastation Ending *Lowee Ending *Lastation Ending *Human Ending *Conquest Ending 'Normal' Complete the game without meeting the conditions for True Ending or Conquest Ending 'Planeptune Ending' *Get Planeptune's Local Shares to 70% *Neptune to Lily Rank 5 'Lastation Ending' *Get Lastations's Local Shares to 70% *Noire and Uni to Lily Rank 5 'Leanbox Ending' *Get Leanbox's Local Shares to 70% *Vert to Lily Rank 5 'Lowee Ending' *Get Lowee's Local Shares to 70% *Blanc, Rom and Ram to Lily Rank 5 'Human/Maker Ending' *Get Compa, IF, Gust, Nisa, and 5pb to Lily Rank 5 *Must not meet the conditions for any of the nation endings (either don't recruit the CPU's and keep Planeptunes shares under 70% or just drop all below 70%) 'True Ending' *Get Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee's Global Shares to 15%+ *Everyone to Lily Rank 4 or 5 *Recruit all the CPU's 'Conquest Ending' *Recruit all the CPU's *Watch all 3 Cursed Sword rumor events at Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee BEFORE Chapter 5 start *Get Planeptune's Global Shares to at least 55% BEFORE CFW Magic (2) fight Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Walkthrough